A Different Reality
by lunalovegood5hp
Summary: Summary: Hermione and Draco have been going out since their sixth year, now in their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. One day, Ron comes across Hermione and Draco kissing. Ron explodes on Hermione, and is left speechless because Harry took her side. Ca
1. Secrets Unfold And A Few Desires Lifted

disclaimer: i do not own anything and this stands for all chapters.  
  
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been going out since their sixth year, now in their seventh and final year of Hogwarts. One day, Ron comes across Hermione and Draco kissing. Ron explodes on Hermione, and is left speechless because Harry took her side. Can Hermione and Ron ever become friends again, or is it too late?  
  
***  
  
"What posessed you to do such a thing?!" yelled an angry red-head. "Why would you do such a thing, 'Mione?"  
  
Hermione screamed back at Ron. "Nothing 'posessed' me, Ron. I did it on my own free will! This is why I never tell you anything. You always get mad like this! Anyhow, I don't care what you think. Dammit Ron! I like Draco. Scratch that. I love Draco. And nothing you do will change my mind over that. So you can either be my friend or you can just bug off. Harry, please help me!"  
  
Harry was watching from the side. He got up and walked over to Hermione and Ron. Both were looking at him for him to tell them what they wanted to hear.  
  
"As much as I hate the fact that you're going out with Malfoy, it still isn't any of our business who you go out with. All that matters is that you're happy, Hermione. As long as your happy with him, I will try to get along with him. You should do the same, Ron."  
  
"Thank you, Harry," said Hermione. "I know I at least have one good friend!"  
  
Hermione stormed over to the chair where her bag was and took out a book and started reading it in frustration.  
  
Ron had come across Hermione and Draco by the lake earlier, kissing. Ron had complete burst and was totally outraged. But he was now standing there, mouth wide opened because Harry had just taken Hermione's side.  
  
"But Harry," stammered Ron. "It's 'Malfoy'. It's not just some ol' book worm or smart-ass student." Hermione was doing her best to ignore Ron. But it wasn't working. "It's Malfoy. The dumb-ass kid that can't stand up for himself and makes lauphs at you and me and 'Mione and our families. The scum bucket that bought his way onto the Slytherin Team. The son of a bitch that--" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"Ron! That's enough! Just because you don't have a heart doesn't mean the rest of us don't either. Fuck you, Ron. I thought you were my friend."  
  
Hermione ran up to her dormitory, tears streaming down her face. Harry went up after her. (A/N guys can go up to the girls' dorm in my story.) He found Hermione on her bed, crying.  
  
"Shh...." said Harry, rubbing her back. "Calm down. I'm sorry Ron's being such a git. And I can understand why he doesn't like Malfoy. But it wasn't his right to explode on you like that. He needs to learn that not everything will go his way. I hate Malfoy down to my gutts. But I have to accept the fact that you like him for who he is and so does Ron. But if he ever does anything to you to hurt you, Hermione, you must swear that you will tell me. Anything at all. Promise?"  
  
"I--I promise Harry," said Hermione, sitting up. She wiped the tears off her face. "It's just.... why does Ron have to be like that? Why can't he just accept things for the way they are? I mean.... whenever he gets into something that isn't his business, he just gets outraged and determined to make everything go his way. You, Harry.... You at least try to accept things that you don't like. You try, unlike Ron. But you're right. He does NOT have the right to explode on me. It's just.... argghh...! Ron just can't accept that that is that."  
  
Hermione started crying again, leaning against Harry. Harry comforted her the best he could. He was sure going to kill Ron later for this. Harry had never seen Hermione this hurt before. Never. Hermione fell asleep, crying, in Harry's arms. He laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets on over her. (A/N none of this is intended in a romantical way... just good friends.)  
  
Harry went downstairs to the common room. Ron saw Harry and rushed over to him.  
  
"What's sh--" Harry cut Ron off.  
  
"You really hurt her, Ron. Yah know that? She fell asleep, crying, because of you. I had never seen Hermione this hurt before. She's put up with you and your nasty comments for the last time. All these years.... you'll be lucky if she ever forgives you."  
  
Harry walked up to his dorm, leaving Ron standing there. He got changed and got into his bed. He knew his attitude towards Malfoy would have to change. Harry fell asleep, thinking of what Ron was going to do the next day.  
  
***  
  
Hermione went up to the library after her first class, seeing as she had break. She checked out a book on Arithmancy and sat down at a table and started reading. As she was reading, someone came from behind her and put they're hands over her eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" they said, feigning a voice.  
  
"Uhhh.. Harry?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Lavender?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Parvati?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Hermione turned around to face Draco.  
  
"Hi to you, too," said Draco, jokingly.  
  
"Hi to you, too?" asked Hermione. "But wouldn't I have had to say hi first in order for you to say that?" she asked, teasingly.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, only if you wanted to be precise and have exact ediquette."  
  
Draco kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you reading?"  
  
"Oh... just something on Arithmancy. I never would have guessed there were so many more things to know about it. Well, I mean I knew there was a LOT, but I didnt think there'd be this many!"  
  
Hermione flipped through the pages of the book, writing notes down as she went along.  
  
"So you're just going to ignore me? I thought you were going to yell to me about Weasley and Potter, especially Weasley. I heard him yelling all the way up to the castle."  
  
"Please don't bring that up. I can't bare the thought of Ron right now."  
  
Hermione continued flipping through the books, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. She closed the book once she was finished getting the notes she needed.  
  
"I'm done, now, Draco," said Hermione. Draco had had his head down on the desk, in his arms. He looked up and saw her standing next to him and he stood up next to her. Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"We still have a little time before lunch. I propose we go 'inspect' a broom closet, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione giggled at that. Draco led her down to a broom closet on the second floor. They went in it and he closed the door.  
  
"Well, I see that this closet is perfect.... nothing to fix in it. But wait," said Draco. He walked closer to her, bodies touching. "I think I see something on your lips." He pushed his mouth against hers, opening his mouth and letting his tongue lick her lips. He pulled back.  
  
"I think I was wrong, Ms. Granger. I don't think there was anything on your lips." He was teasing her.  
  
"But wait, Mr. Malfoy. I think there is something on yours...."  
  
"What do you think is on my lips?"  
  
"Oh nothing.... just mine."  
  
Hermione went in to kiss Draco, but he pulled back.  
  
"Hey!" said Hermione. "Why did you pull back?"  
  
"Me? Pull back? You must be mistaken. I never pulled back. You must have a very bad aim."  
  
"I do not have bad aim! You pulled back! Don't go yelling at me be--" Draco cut her off. He started kissing her. The went deeper into their kiss. About 10 minutes later, Hermione broke their kiss.  
  
"Draco," said Hermione. "We.... We need to be going to lunch."  
  
"You're right," he said, planting a kiss on her lips. "But what if we just.... happened to 'skip' lunch? Do you really think anyone will notice?"  
  
"Yes.... Ron will hunt you down and kill you if I'm not at lunch. Hell.... he's probably doing that right now."  
  
"Is Weasley all you can think about? I thought I was your boyfriend," Draco pouted.  
  
"Oh. I didn't knwo you were my boyfriend.... I thought you were just an aqquaintance. A very 'good' aqquaintance."  
  
"Now You've just pushed it too far, my little Hermione. Now it's my turn to push it 'too' far."  
  
Draco leaned into kiss Hermione, going really deep in the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other. Draco let one of his hands wander its way up underneath her shirt. His hand slowly crawled up her, until it reached her chest. He graabbed her breast and Hermione broke their kiss.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Granger?" Draco asked. "I told you it was my turn to go 'too far'."  
  
The two walked off to lunch, holding hands, but seperated before entering the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
A/N im sorry theyre really out of character in the second half of the chapter. and i know it is mushy and all but ill try to get less fluff. please review! 


	2. Going Too Far And Flashback

Over the next few weeks, Hermione and Ron constantly bickered. Harry was often dragged into it and always took Hermione's side, which always left Ron speechless.  
  
***  
  
"Dammit, 'Mione. It's Malfoy of all people! How can you even stand to look at him? He's the one who always called you a Mudblood and other things. He--" Hermione cut Ron off.  
  
"That was the past, Ron, the past. This is the present. And things are different. He is different. You're the only thing that hasn't changed, Ron. You're still the same old way. You have the same old temper. You can't just leave things be. You can't except things for the way they are. You are always determined to make things go your way. Well, that's not going to work for you."  
  
"I love Draco. And nothing you do will change that. Nothing. Friends are supposed to trust each other, and not to argue all the time. Friends are supposed to support each other. I've supported you in the past, but you've never really supported me. To think of it, the only thing you ever trusted me on was my homework. And I can't believe I auctually let you copy off of me. I can make the choices that I wan to make, but you can't make them for me. F--" This time Hermione was cut off by Ron.  
  
"Hermione! I've always trusted you and supported you! You're like a sister to me. It's just the fact of Malfoy. His father is a Death Eater! His father supports You-Know-Who! His family is full of Dark Wizards!"  
  
"But that doesn't mean that 'he' is a dark wizard. But you're wrong. You've never trusted me. If you can't trust me then I don't know how I can be your friend."  
  
"Hermione.... It's just you can be such a bitch--" Ron froze. He never meant to call Hermione a bitch.  
  
"Is that all I am to you?" asked Hermione, tears starting to form in her eyes. "A bitch? I knew my life was too good to be true. I always thought you were my best friend Ron. At least now I finally know how you feel."  
  
Hermione ran up to her dorm, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Fuck you, Ron. I never thought you could ever hurt a person like this. I don't know if I can be your friend after what you did to Hermione."  
  
Harry went up to Hermione's dorm, leaving Ron alone. He found her lying on her bed, crying. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Shhh... Calm down, 'Mione. Stop crying. I'm really sorry about Ron. I don't know how he could say such a thing."  
  
"I bet he's been waiting to say that for a long time. He's never really cared about me."   
  
A fresh new wave of tears came along. Hermione sat up and put her arms around Harry, crying into his neck.  
  
"How could he say that though, at least how could he say that to my face? How did I think he was my friend. He never cared about me!"  
  
"The old Ron that I knew cared about you. When you were hurt, he was torn up and was worried about you all the time. take last year for instance, when you got stabbed. He was the first at and the last to leave your side."  
  
***  
  
(Flashback.)  
  
The Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match had just ended, and Gryffindor had won. The Slytherins, once again, were mad at the loss. But this time they went too far. The Slytherins had started to attack the Gryffindors, using spells, sticks, stones, and even knives.   
  
Hermione, as the Prefect she was, tried to stop the fighting. But she did get the fighting to stop. It had all stopped because everyone had turned to look at Hermione, who had a knife sticking out her back. She fell to the ground, bleeding. They had never found out who had thrown the dagger.  
  
But whoever had thrown the dagger had put a curse on it so the wound could not be healed by magic. Madam Pomfrey had did the best she could to heal it, but it was no use. It had to heal like a Muggle stab. Very slowly. Ron was with her every chance she got, even though Hermione was unconciouss. He had been very worried about her, and never wanted to leave her side.   
  
But once she had gained conciousness, Ron wasn't aloud to see her. No one was. She still wasn't completely healed up. Once she was free to leave the Hospital Wing, many people were very happy about it. But Hermione was in the worst mood ever. She was concerned about all the work she had missed and everything she had to make up. She was finally back to her original mood, and everything was more or less back to normal.  
  
***  
  
A/N sorry so short! 


End file.
